The vossk
"we may be cannibal but we dont deserve disenhhiiisssception" a random vossk the vossk are a cannibalistic race of insectiod creutures, due to this they are often hated, however they are seintient and have ships and even and empire at there disposal, they are creul in nature often tortureing prisoners and if they have none, eachother. they actully like being tortured as well... history The origins of the vossk are unknown, considering they blew up tere home world by freezing the core to below possible tenpritures, and made it that you he killed if you know where they come from... But what is known is Enoth. the first known existence of vossk Many century's ago in orbit of the planet dinadon a Terran vessels sighted a green ship, so hailed the unknown ship, since there normally quite bad... It turned out it was a vossk frighter Terran vossk war About 59 years ago a war started, how was quite ridiculous, an this war was a major part in the ciaran universe, and possibly the future of it... the bigining The vossk emperor of the time, wanted a universe wide census of all species, but they all had to return to there homeworlds to do it, and there where no exceptions, but, some didnt have homeworlds becouse of various other wars, so there where problems, then the emperor declared that he doesn't care about this, and that he wouldn't mind letting the homeless rot in acid. This angered the terrans massively, and then they declared war on the vossk becouse of this. the vossk spread The vossk later started hoping to nearby systems and taking them over, they did this continuously and they made the civilians so scared of the vossk that they're do anything not to face there wraith! The terrans eventually helped push the vossk back, but very slightly, as the vossk are highly advanced creatures. the planet-hopper strategy But this didnt stop the vossk, they fled to the outer universe and started randomly attacking planets, they started with one, then attacked its neighbour, then the neighbours neighbour and so on. This is what set the whole story of ciaran in motion, they eventuly attacked the planet where ciaran and kt had gree up on, separated the two, yea, caused many problems. But this also made the Terrans get scared... the terran retreat As a result of the vossk movement the terrans moved all there military from poor defencless worlds to core worlds like dinadon, this left thousands of trillions of pieple defencless. This then started another chain of events that finaly made the jith become a dominant group, but that's for the jith page, so with the Terrans being idiots (what's new) it let the vossk completely take over all planets that where's core worlds, and they killed any human on sight, no exceptions. the treaty So then mankind was all but extinct so the Terrans proposed a treaty that the vossk agreed on, before the broke it with a mass scale invasion on dinadon and killed 40,million human beings... the James crisis So then this is where ciaran 1 starts of, in the very middle of the terran vossk war, so at first the vossk and the jith didn't really know that eachother existed for like 20 years. Until in the jamason chronicles, the jamesco empire stole A prototype capital ship and first them into there fleets by feeding them human body's... But later on, James died and the vossk where free again and the war still continued (not that it even stopped) it's a bad dAy to be a vossk So what happened then was the vossk sorta stopped thinking right, they fought each other rather then the Terrans, who still attacked the vossk and slowly but surely decriesed the territory MASSIVELY! But that also brought 86860 vossk tribes to extinction... the 5 years of shooting stuff Not much happened here Iside from no battles recorded but vossk really think this time happened... the terran movement The Terrans then weakened the vossk to one system, it only took 7 years... the tefail But the Terrans basicly went into the vossk ways, vossk got there tech, and wiped the Terrans from the area, hmm sounds like something that happened in Egypt... bioligy they may appier to have 4 eyes but they really have 2 but each eye has ske skul cross through the middle making it look to have 4.... they are always strong as they are incapabil of not being strong, making them dangerous fooes. they have 4 lungs as each lung is small and they need more brethign done then a human due to there size, the cxan also smell blood, but only if its insidee its prey, meaning it can telll if theres a lifeform behind a door, they can also open doors. Category:Races